Teach Me
by Orcux
Summary: "Why don't you ask Giotto-san about this?" One simple sentence sends Tsuna spiralling into a world previously unknown to him... one that Giotto is desperately trying to prevent him from coming in contact with. G27
1. Chapter 1

Wasn't expecting to start a new story, but here it is. Looks like I'm back in the KHR fandom for the first time in a while!

**Pairing: G27 ( Giotto x Tsuna )**

**Warnings: Incest**

**Summary: "Why don't you ask Giotto-san about this?" One simple sentence sends Tsuna spiralling into a world previously unknown to him... one that Giotto is desperately trying to prevent him from coming in contact with. G27**

* * *

**Teach Me**

"Hey Tsuna, have you ever heard of kissing?"

Ten year old Tsuna, who was almost dozing off in the middle of class, was roused out of his sleep-induced daze as he looked around at his seat partner, Yamamoto, while rubbing his eyes cutely. "Nnn… What did you say, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto gave a long-suffering sigh, poking Tsuna's nose. "Kissing! You know! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Tsuna swatted Yamamoto's hand away before scratching his head thoughtfully, trying to remember if he knew the word or not. "I've heard of it…" He said slowly, before pulling a face. "But I don't really know how it works."

Tsuna's cheeks lit up as Yamamoto laughed at him loudly, not even bothering to hide his mirth. He shot Yamamoto a deadly glare, which the latter dismissed immediately, responding with a big grin.

That is, until he noticed the teacher glaring at him from the front of the class. Yamamoto pressed his hands together in an apology, smiling sheepishly. When the teacher looked away, shaking her head in exasperation, Yamamoto started scribbling something in his notebook frantically. Tsuna raised an eyebrow. Was the hyperactive boy finally going to pay attention in class properly?

A paper crept onto his desk stealthily, and he looked around to see clearly-unrepentant Yamamoto giving him a grin and a thumb up.

Amusement flickered across his face, and he turned back, looking down to read the note.

_How can you not know how a kiss is like? You're missing out! _

Tsuna felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, and he grabbed a pencil, bending over the note to write his reply. Yamamoto watched him in anticipation.

_W-Well, I do know that people do it to people that they like…! If I remember correctly, it was something gross like… eating each other…_

He passed the note back to Yamamoto when the teacher wasn't looking. The table beside him suddenly started to shake vigorously- Yamamoto was leaning on his table, clutching the note, tears of mirth in his eyes as he tried to stifle his laughter.

At times like these, Tsuna wondered why Yamamoto was his best friend.

"T-Tsuna…" Yamamoto leaned in close, whispering in his ear in a shaky voice as his laughter threatened to overwhelm him again. "Why don't you ask Giotto-san about this?"

* * *

"I'm home…" The house was empty- or so it seemed. Tsuna searched the kitchen, and upon seeing that it was empty, walked up the stairs, his socks padding quietly on the carpet.

He walked down the hallway and stood outside the door- the first one on his right- and turned the knob, opening the door by just a crack to see what was inside. This was Giotto-nii's work room, and he had never had the nerve to venture into it without a valid reason.

He gazed through the crack, his little hands gripping the edge of the door to balance himself.

There, his light blonde hair illuminated by a ray of light that filtered through the drawn curtains in the room, sat Sawada Giotto. His brows were furrowed and eyes, narrowed in utmost concentration. In his left hand, a myriad of colours swam in his palette, and his brush made the occasional ever-so-gentle dips into the palette, before returning to the canvas. Giotto's nimble fingers made quick work of the canvas, and with each flourish and stroke of the brush, the canvas transformed into a spectrum of colours.

Tsuna was enchanted. He loved these moments, where the room was absolutely silent, and the only thing he could hear was his pounding heart and the sound of the ripples of the water Giotto's paintbrush whenever it touched the water surface. He loved the serious look on Giotto's handsome features whenever he was absorbed into his work. Every time Giotto picked up his paint brush, he felt like he could watch him paint all day—and he _would_, if he didn't have school to attend, and homework to do.

Tsuna stood there for the longest time, drinking in the entrancing sight. His eyes were wide in admiration, and as he breathlessly watched Giotto put the final touches on his painting, his stomach suddenly growled loudly.

Tsuna winced, and Giotto turned around in surprise. His eyes lit up in delight when he found Tsuna looking at him adorably, his cheeks flushed at being found out in such an embarrassing manner.

"Tsuna! Welcome back!" A gentle smile graced Giotto's face. He set down his paintbrush onto the nearby table, wiped his hands dry with a cloth, and walked towards Tsuna, his bare feet padding across the polished wood tiles.

"Giotto-nii…" Tsuna stuttered, blushing furiously, his little hands fidgeting behind his back. He didn't want to seem as if he was spying on Giotto…! He just hadn't wanted to interrupt his brother's painting, and he wanted to prolong that magical moment.

Giotto ruffled his hair, his deep-blue eyes shining with a soft, calming glow. "Why didn't you tell me you were home? I could've cooked something up for you to eat right away."

Tsuna gave a tiny smile, as his heart skipped a beat in happiness. This was his older brother—the sometimes overprotective, but always kind and reliable brother who knew what to do in every situation, and doted on him immeasurably. He couldn't have asked for a better brother.

"I wanted to watch Giotto-nii paint," Tsuna confessed, his cheeks still a little pink. "My stomach can wait!" He looked up at his older brother hopefully, pleading with his wide caramel-hued eyes for Giotto to continue painting. The painting was nearly finished- it was such a waste to just let it dry before completing it!

Giotto smiled at Tsuna's cute antics, and stroked his cheek endearingly. "Sorry Tsuna, but your wellbeing is my priority. He chuckled as Tsuna whined in disappointment. "Don't worry, you can always watch me paint later. I'll let you watch after you finish your homework, okay?"

Tsuna brightened considerably. "Okay!" He beamed, the waves of happiness radiating off him contagiously—Giotto could feel a smile tugging at the corner of his lips once again. He took Tsuna's hand in his own, and walked to the kitchen. Tsuna followed closely behind, feeling entirely safe as he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. The stairs were scary and tall, but when he was with Giotto-nii, he never tripped.

He smiled softly and tightened his grip on Giotto's hand.

* * *

**Honestly, I don't really know what to think of this. I'm sure you're wondering what on earth the summary has to do with the story so far. Well... It'll be apparent soon enough. :D**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. :) Thank you to **vanillabeast**, **Chibi Sasori**, **Final Syai Lunar Generation** and **BuleDiamons** for the awesome reviews!

And to Final, I laughed really hard when I read your review! :D

* * *

Tsuna sat on the wooden chair in the kitchen, swinging his legs as he waited for Giotto to finish preparing his meal. He was still growing—or so he tried to convince himself, so his legs still couldn't reach the floor just yet. But one day, he was going to be the tallest robot on earth!

For now though, he was going to enjoy the benefits of his (hopefully) short-lived lack of height.

For one, he could disappear behind Giotto-nii during adult conversations which consisted of big words of which he could never figure out. The probability of him being discovered during the act was a problematic three-to-one, but once he stood behind his brother, he'd have completely disappeared from everyone's vision. Giotto-nii played along sometimes, hiding his smile as he tucked Tsuna more securely behind his back.

Or he could crawl under beds during hide-and-seek. That was an especially useful skill to have, for although it may be an incredibly clichéd hiding spot to use, Giotto-nii could never really check if he was there or not. Most of the time, he simply lured Tsuna out with pancakes, though.

Tsuna's nose twitched as he picked up the heavenly smell wafting towards him. He recognized the smell immediately— it was his favorite meal, and Giotto cooked it for him whenever he was in a good mood.

Pancakes.

Tsuna's stomach growled again, as he ran to the cupboard to fetch the utensils and plates in anticipation of the meal. Giotto smiled at him gratefully, but stopped him as he was going back to the table, balancing both their plates and the utensils.

"One plate will do, Tsuna," he smiled, taking the extra utensils and plate from Tsuna, and slipping them back onto the shelves.

Tsuna blinked incomprehensively. "Huh? Giotto-nii, you're not going to eat?"

Giotto chuckled softly at his indignant tone, and walked to the table carrying the food. "I'm not feeling very hungry. I made these pancakes for you anyway, so there's no need to hold back."

He slipped the plate onto the table, and Tsuna's eyes sparkled at the delicious sight. Golden-brown pancakes, soft and fudgy and drizzled with melted butter and chocolate syrup, lay on the plate, still sizzling pleasantly from the heat in the pan.

Tsuna looked hesitantly at Giotto who smiled at him. He gave a tiny smile back, before clapping his hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

Tsuna picked up the fork and bit down on the pancake, but the searing heat of the still-hot pancake scorched his tongue, and he released the pancake again. "Ow, ow, ow…" He gasped, feeling like his tongue was on fire. Giotto grabbed a glass of ice-cold water, pushed it into Tsuna's hand and watched Tsuna gulp the cold water down frantically.

"There's no need to rush, you know," Giotto chided him playfully, tapping him on the nose. He shook his head in amusement as Tsuna attempted to devour his meal again.

"Giotto-nii, this is—ow!" Tsuna was cut off as he bit down on a particularly hot piece of pancake, "This is really delicious…!" He managed to say between bites, his eyes watering from the pain on his blistering tongue.

"Alright, alright," Giotto laughed, finding it both hilarious and adorable that Tsuna was trying to eat and speak at the same time.

When the pancakes had been sufficiently cooled down for consumption, and Tsuna was no longer wincing in pain every time he bit into them (Giotto had advised him against it, but he insisted on eating it while it was burning hot), Giotto leant onto the table, his hand supporting his head as he gazed at Tsuna, and asked, "So, how was school?"

Tsuna beamed happily at Giotto. "It was great! I didn't trip over anything today and only one person made fun of me in class!"

Giotto narrowed his eyes. There was clearly something wrong with the others in school if they found the need to make fun of his dear Tsuna. Maybe he could have a word with one of the teachers or something—other than that Nezu-sensei of course. He spoke with that teacher once before, when his brother had arrived home with bruises and cuts. The other had laughed and said that Tsuna had scored badly for his tests so it was normal to be made fun of. Not only that, he also insinuated that Tsuna might have been the one to start fighting with them.

His polite and well-behaved little Tsuna starting a fight?

How preposterous.

"Giotto-nii?" Tsuna asked, his caramel-hued orbs wide in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all," Giotto rushed to assure him with a smile. "That's great for you."

"Un!" Tsuna agreed happily, finishing the last of the pancakes and letting out a contented sigh. "But there was something weird…" He suddenly looked thoughtful. This caught Giotto's attention; his hyper Tsuna-senses were screaming that something had happened.

"What happened?" Giotto asked, trying not to seem too worried and anxious to find out. Tsuna slouched onto the table and held one of Giotto's hands captive, deciding to play with it. Giotto chuckled. He felt slightly ticklish. "Hm?" Giotto urged Tsuna on.

"Well… Yamamoto asked me if I knew…" Yamamoto huh, Giotto mused. He was a good kid—a little too energetic though, but he had been friends with Tsuna since young. The three of them often played together, and he was one of the people that he believed wouldn't hurt Tsuna.

"…do you, Giotto-nii?"

Giotto snapped to attention. "Huh? What?"

Tsuna pouted. "You were the one who asked, Giotto-nii!"

Giotto laughed guiltily. "Sorry, sorry! Could you repeat that?" He scratched his head sheepishly. Tsuna sighed, and conceded, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I said, Yamamoto asked if I knew what a 'kiss' was, but I don't. Do you, Giotto-nii?"

"Wha…" Giotto trailed off, disbelief written all over his face. He nearly had a heart attack there and then.

… 'Kiss'…? Did his pure, innocent little brother just ask him what a 'kiss' was?

Anger surged through Giotto. For corrupting his cute little Tsuna, Yamamoto was going to pay. But for now, he had to deal the matter at hand. How to explain to Tsuna in a healthy manner? He cast a glance at Tsuna, who blinked back at him cutely, waiting for an answer, and a strange sort of protectiveness welled up within him.

"Um…" Giotto stuttered uncharacteristically, running a hand through his spiky blonde locks. "What do you think it is, Tsuna…?" He questioned, playing for time. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows and chewed his lip, thinking of an answer.

"Hmm… Yamamoto laughed at me when I said it was something like eating people up…"

Giotto nearly slammed his head onto the table in sorrow. See? His little Tsuna was as innocent as a helpless little bunny! He really didn't want to be the one to corrupt him…

"And Yamamoto said that he'd teach me firsthand if Giotto-nii didn't teach me!" Tsuna exclaimed, having suddenly remembered. After spotting Tsuna's bewildered expression, Yamamoto had laughed and, pitying him, said that he could teach Tsuna if he so wanted. There had been an odd gleam in the other's eye as he said so, though Tsuna dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"…What?" Giotto felt something inside him snap, and an all-consuming white-hot anger surged through him.

Yamamoto wanted to teach _his_ Tsuna what a kiss was…? First-hand…?

Like hell if he was going to let him do that.

In one swift movement, he cupped Tsuna's cheek with one hand, and with his other hand, lifted the other's chin slightly to face him. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise, and he blinked rapidly as he squirmed slightly under Giotto's intense gaze.

"Giotto-nii… what are you doing…?"

And not realizing that this action would haunt him for years to come, Giotto leant in, his azure eyes somehow tinged with a possessive sunset-orange.

"Teaching you what a kiss is."

* * *

**Possessive Giotto is angry. :D **

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
